Holyhouses
Holyhouses was a neighborhood of Ravens Bluff that featured a number of guildhalls, mansions and magnificent temples, that formed perhaps the most spectacular skyline visible from the Dragon Coast. This region was particularly known for its luxurious and excessive walled estates of the city's noble houses. It contained some of the most striking buildings within the Temple District, if not the entirety of the Bluff. Notable locations ;Businesses: *Jhuedeke's Fine Fletching: Owned by the Ampners, and run by one of their tenants, this fletcher's shop sold all sorts of arrows. *Stout Staff: This specialty shop crafted and sold specific ambulation items such as canes, crutches and crude prosthetic legs. *Littleate & Sons: An unassuming building, home to a family-run money-lending business. ;Guildhalls: *Anvil Hall: This imposing stone building served as the headquarters of the Guild of Blacksmiths and Wheelwrights. *Brathkelpt House: The head office of the Brotherhood of Wool Carders and Weavers was named after its founding guildmaster. *Carters Hall: One of the busiest guildhalls within the neighborhood, this warehouse-like building was headquartered the city's Cartsmans Guild. *Hall of Wonders:The guildhall of the Fellowship of Jewelers, Goldsmiths and Whitesmiths was a gloriously designed building whose interior displayed the wondrous crafts, sculptures and jewelry its members had fashioned. *Manyshields Keep: The headquarters of the Armorers Guild was a formidable structure, guarded by a number of helmed horrors. *Oldover House: This broad stone keep was clad in the purple banners of the city's Sages Guild. *Stonelion House: Home to the city's Stonemasons Guild, this hall featured impressive lion statues, as well as a rather-hidden rooftop garden. ;Landmarks: *Nevin Street Compter: This grim structure was the main prison on Ravens Bluff. ;Merchant houses: *Firestorm House: Headquarters of the merchant house of the same name, this unimpressive building seemed unfitting of the increasingly famous mercantile group. *Strangestars: This imposing manor, of the Strangestars mercantile house, was rumored to have monstrous guardians and magical protective wards. ;Residences: *Blackposts: This five-story building, owned by the Ampners, featured alternating black and grey columns. *Crownshield: Decorated with a nautical motif, this grand manor served as home to Sir Alexander "the Noble". *Dawn Window House: A six-story apartment complex that was the epitome of luxury and class. *Dolphingates: The home of Greenleaf Thorin featured a charming fountain that was sculpted as two dolphins chasing one another. *Elderstars: Protected by a ring of gargoyles, this massive five-story manor was the personal residence of Sir Uldred Stonefist Deepaxe, knight of the Order of the Griffon and chair of the Knights Council. *Endelvines: One of the rental residences that was owned by the Ampner noble family. *Granitegates Manor: An oddly-designed tower served as home to the Ravenian Fleetwood noble house. *Ondrelspires: These luxury apartments, run by a former Amnian thief, were derided as "mock-Calishite gilded excess" *Redstones: Constructed from red sandstone and white quartz, this resplendent manor housed the famous, but waning, Raphiel noble family. *Silvergates: This modest, three-story manse was the personal residence of Lady Mayor Thoden. *Starmynstand: A small, modest stone build that served as the home of Sir Larion Lightspar in the 1370's. ;Temples: *Cradle of Pain and Redemption: Despite not being a part of the "civic religion", this temple of Ilmater was larger and more grand than most. *Hall of Luck: Known locally as the "Luck House", this multi-building temple was dedicated to the goddess Tymora. *Halls of Morning Light: Known colloquially as "Rosegirt Halls", the Ravenian temple of Lathander was located within a renovated mansion. *House of Loyalty: A spartan stone building, that marked the separation between North and South Blacktree Boulevard, this stone keep housed the clergy of Torm in Ravens Bluff. *Silver Halls: Located at the intersections of six city streets, the temple of Tyr was a hard-to-miss landmark within the district. *Tower of Holy Revelry: A spired, sandstone temple on Manycoins Way was dedicated to the worship of Lliira. ;Streets and Roads: *Amandagar Street • Blacktree Boulevard • Cylyria Street • DeVillars Ride • Dragonscale Street • Evensong Ride • Fire Lane • Fireleap Lane • Griffon Trail • Hawk Passage • Kristen's Circle • Manycoins Way • Moorland Ride • Raphiel Road • Skulls Street • Turnhelm Street • Westwall Way Appendix References Category:Locations in the Temple District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations